


Can You Be Mine?

by Fluffy_Little_Bunny



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: After Revelations route, Everyone is pals, Everyone loves you, F/M, First story, Jealousy, Love Triangle, POV First Person, Poor tomato, Some romance later on, Stupid Oboro, Swearing, if you get what I mean, no one dies, pov switching, really poor pineapple, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Little_Bunny/pseuds/Fluffy_Little_Bunny
Summary: Ever since you saw Takumi, you have been in love with him. From his flowing hair to his sassy attitude. The only problem is he hates you, and then there is Oboro. She is always clinging to Takumi, making you overflow with jealousy. Will you be able to win the prince's heart, or will another prince sweep you off your feet?





	1. I Just Wanted to See You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tactician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tactician/gifts).



Chirp Chirp~

Slowly, I open my eyes to the morning light of Hoshido seeping through my blinds. Ever since the war ended, I had moved into the Hoshidian castle. It's been a year. Slowly I remove my covers and sweep my legs to the side of the bed. Near my bedside, on my dresser, is an envelope. Curious, I get up and softly walk over to pick up the envelope. I open it and read it.

_Dear (y/n), meet me at the Castle Krakenburg. Love, Leo_

That brings back memories. Gently placing the letter back down, I start to get ready for the meeting. After slipping on a simple white gown, pinning my hair in a black ribbon Leo gave me, and strapping Yato to my side, I head out into the hallway.

As I am walking, I start to wonder why my brother would be calling me to such a place because I saw him a few days ago there. Usually, I do travel back and forth between Hoshido and Nohr because of business, especially with both kingdoms trying to rebuild. Occasionally I visit Valla, my kingdom, but I have always felt more at home in Hoshido and Nohr. Besides, I told Azura that she should rule instead. Suddenly I am pulled from my thoughts by Jakob.

"Excuse me milady, where are you heading so cheerfully on this fine day?"

"Oh, just heading out to Castle Krakenburg to meet Leo."

Before I can walk away, Jakob grabs me and sternly asks, "And who will be going with you?"

At my response of "No one," Jakob starts to reprimand me.

"You are a crowned princess of both Nohr and Hoshido, and the ruler of Valla. You can't just go walking out without someone protecting you! What if there are assassins?"

Gently pushing away his hand I respond, "It's okay, I can defend myself." To reassure him, I pat Yato at my side.

Clearly not believing me, he dramatically says, "I'm sorry, but I can't in any part of my conscience let you go unprotected. I would die if something were to happen to you. If you will not make up your mind about who is going with you, I shall take it upon myself to escort you."

As much as I enjoy Jakob's company, he can be overbearing. So quickly I blurt out a name to make sure he doesn't come.

"KAZE! I'll bring Kaze."

I feel him relax and take his hand off my arm. Then he bows while saying, "Okay milady. I shall go and alert Kaze of this immediately. Also, please wait a while as I go get a horse and traveling gear ready."

I sigh to myself as he walks away. _He overworks himself. I need to force him to take a break._ Once I've made a mental note of that, I pivot around and run down the hallway to avoid meeting anyone else.

It doesn't take me long to get to where the stables are. I quickly survey the surrounding area to see if Kaze is already there, but I see no sign of him. Just as I am about to sit down and wait, I hear the sounds of a male shouting. When I raise my head to pinpoint the sound, I realize that it is coming from the training grounds. I then run over to the entrance and hide along the wall. Slowly, I peek around the wall to see who is there. I recognize the man as soon as I see him. Dark brown hair tied up, and very muscled arms that glisten with sweat while swinging his katana around. Hinata, the only one of the two of Takumi's retainers that I like. Suddenly he releases a fury of attacks and finishes by wheeling around and pointing his sword right at me.

"Oh, hello Lady (y/n)! Didn't notice you there. How are you?" Hinata cheerfully yells at me.

I slide out of my hiding spot onto the training grounds to greet him. My cheeks feel hot from the embarrassment of getting caught.

Hinata lightly jogs over and asks, "Hey, are you okay? Your face is flushed."

"I'm f-fine! Just a-a little h-hot from this weather," I stammer out flustered.

"Oh, that's good. Why are you dressed up?"

"Leo sent me a letter telling me to meet him at Castle Krakenburg. I wanted to look nice," I respond, glad to get away from the topic of my face. At that point, I notice that there is no one else on the training ground. _Odd, usually there are more people here on a day like this. The weather feels cool with the slight breeze. The sky had not a single cloud in it. It is perfect weather for training without getting heat exhaustion or being too cold._

"Where is Oboro?" I ask.

"Oboro? Maybe she is with Lord Takumi, I don't know," Hinata says sheepishly scratching his head.

I grumble to myself, "Of course she is with him. Who else would she be with?"

"Did you say something?" Hinata questions as he notices the demeanor around me darken.

"Nope, nothing," I state as I wave my hand, motioning that it was nothing.

Hinata's face lights up as he proclaims, "Wait! I remember where Oboro is! She was talking to me this morning about wanting to give Takumi a big surprise when he woke up."

The last part of Hinata's statement made something inside of me snap. I excuse myself and furiously stomp back to the stables in a way that was very un-princess-like. Plopping myself on the ground, I start to process what just came out of Hinata's mouth. _What does she mean by surprise? Please say it is just a card or homemade breakfast, and not something that involves her touching him at all._ It is driving me crazy to think about that, so I thought about the other part of Hinata's statement.

"Oh crap! It's Takumi's birthday!" I exclaim as I spring up to realization.

In a frenzied panic, I start to pace in a circle. _What should I get him? Will I even be able to see him for his birthday? What should I do about Leo?_

For the second time today, someone interrupts my thoughts.

"Lady (y/n), are you okay? You seem to be flustered," Kaze says in a concerned voice as he strolls over, "Jakob sent me to escort you, but if you aren't feeling up to it I can surely send a message to Lord Leo saying that you are not feeling well."

"The problem here is not my health, it's more like what should I choose? It's Takumi's birthday, but I want to see Leo as well," I pout as I go over and hug Kaze.

Kaze, a little taken back by my gesture, takes a moment to recompose himself. He hugs me back awkwardly before addressing the problem.

"Well, a birthday is a once in a year thing, so it would be more logical to stay for Lord Takumi's birthday. But if you want to see Lord Leo more, I understand that as well. It's up to you. Which one do you want to see more right now?"

I withdraw from the hug and start to think about that. _I really want to see Takumi more because I like him, but then I'll have to see Oboro. Though I really want to see Leo, which is better since there is no Oboro. But Takumi is Takumi and it's his birthday, and that would be petty to avoid someone, especially on their special day because I don't like someone. But will he even miss me? He has shown interest in Oboro before, choosing her over me. He's probably happy enough without me. It's not like we have done much, besides teaching me how to shoot. I'll go see Leo to save the heartbreak._

Kaze stands there silently as he watches me use my hands as scales to weigh the two possibilities. After a few minutes of comparing, I announce that we'll be going to see Leo. Kaze bows before running off to go fetch the horses Jakob is getting ready.

Both of us ride in near silence to Nohr. Unfortunately, the weather changes and it rains on us as we're traveling. By the time we arrive at the castle, I am soaked and grumpy. Felicia takes both of our cloaks and hangs them to dry by the fire (thankfully not lighting them on fire in the process). She then leads me to where Leo is waiting, as her sister, Flora, leads Kaze to a guest room.

Felicia throws open the doors of the library as she announces that I have arrived. Then she bows and scampers out.

Leo is lounging in a red velvet chair by the fireplace. Slowly he gets up and walks over to me. It is only the two of us and I can hear every clink of his feet. Oh god, I think to myself, he seems more beautiful than the last time I saw him. The white shirt opened up so I could see some of his perfect milky skin underneath it. His pants were so tight that I could see every muscle in his perfect legs. His blonde hair fell and parted so naturally revealing his soft brown eyes. As he approaches, I feel the air getting hotter.

"Hello (y/n). How are you after that weary ride?" He asks in that voice of his.

Internally I sigh at his voice. It's not too high or low pitched, but just right.

"Fine. And what tempted my brother to call me out here on this fine weathered day?" I respond cheerfully with a hint of sarcasm.

I can hear him lightly chuckled at my sarcasm. "Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to see you..."


	2. Where Were You?

I can feel the blush on my cheeks at what Leo said. He places his hand on my chin and pierces me with his eyes. Surprised, I try and back up, but he pushes me onto the closed doors.

"W-what the h-hell L-Leo?" I manage to stammer out.

I see him smirk before throwing his head back in laughter.

My head is filled with confusion. _Why did he do that? Why is he acting like this? He's never done anything like this before._

"Sister, your reaction was hilarious. Sorry about that, I thought it'd just be amusing, and it was. I never knew how fun it is to tease you," Leo laughs.

I feel the anger boiling in my blood. How dare he try and play me like that. I lunge forward, tackle Leo to the ground and start hitting him on the chest.

"Stupid little brother! That was mean! How could you?" I yell at him as I feel some tears gathering in my eyes.

Gently, Leo takes my hands and stops them. Then he sits up slowly while pulling me into a hug and apologizes. He smells like cinnamon. Behind me, I feel a rush of air as the library doors open.

"Hello (y/n), I heard that you are visiting, welcome back home" Xander declares as he comes in before questioning, "Am I missing something?"

Curtly I reply, "No, Leo is just trying to make up for this really rude prank."

I pull out of Leo's embrace and stand up without helping him up. Then I go over and giving a quick Xander a quick hug. Xander, after giving me a quick hug back, walks over to help Leo up. Wondering where Kaze is, I go to find him before I'm stopped by Xander's voice.

"(y/n)! We're having a feast tonight! So get ready and come to the dining hall!"

"Okay!" I yell over my shoulder before calling for Flora to bring me to Kaze.

As Flora and I are walking to my guest room, Flora asks, "How are things now that everything is over?"

"Okay," I reply, "It is a little crazy trying to rebuild and travel so much. It's nice though because I can see both of my families. I have become close to so many people. Though there are some people I have come to dislike."

Flora calmly asks, "And who would those people be?"

"Remember that navy haired girl, Oboro? She is one of Takumi's retainers. She is the one, and only one I dislike."

I scratch my head in shame that I am saying this about one of Takumi's retainers.

"What makes you dislike her?"

"Nothing that has to do with her personally, well maybe a little. It's just about a guy. She acts obsessed with him."

I start to blush when I think about Takumi. In an attempt to hide my blush, I turn away from her, but she notices.

"Awww, is someone jealous?" Flora teases.

"Quiet," I say bashfully, "How is your village?"

"Everything is going great thanks to you Lady (y/n). Xander has talked with Kilma, and Nohr and the village are at peace again," she pauses at a door, "Ah, here is your room."

Flora leans down and twists the doorknob. She bids me farewell as I enter the room, the door closing behind me. Kaze is there lounging on a futon. His hair is damp, and he has changed into a white robe.

"How was your bath?" I ask.

"Great. Nohr has pretty good hot springs. Though I heard that we have a feast to attend to. Is that true?"

"Yes," I affirm.

Kaze gets up from the futon and points at something, "Well that would explain these clothes."

On what seems to be my futon, is a beautiful black dress with a note on it. Next to it is some intricately embellished silver jewelry and some black heels.

I read the small note. _To our dearest sister, here is a little present for you from us. Love Camilla, Xander, Elise, and Leo._

"Kaze? Could you please turn around as I change?" I ask not waiting for an answer.

Behind me, I can hear Kaze quickly turning around and I giggle on how flustered my retainer must be. The dress is made of jet black silk and has lace floral patterns across the chest. It is sleeveless and has spaghetti straps holding the dress up. As I slip it on, I feel how smooth the silk feels on my skin. Next, I put on the black heels. They have black, shiny leather straps intertwining up to my ankle. I head over to the mirror to see how I look as I put on the jewelry. The jewelry is encrusted with pink gems that are the same shade of my eyes. I slip on the necklace and bracelet I was given and then adore myself in the mirror. Compared to my pale skin, the gems stand out like blood. I look like a black and white painting with speckles of pink. It's quite elegant I think.

"Okay Kaze, you can turn around," I shout over my shoulder.

When I hear no response, I turn around to find that Kaze isn't there. Then I see him walk in dressed in elegant Nohrian clothes that are similar to mine. Like mine, the top is made of black silk and embroidered with lace floral designs. Similar to his usual outfit, it has a deep V-neck that exposed some of his chest. His pants were tight like Leo's, and he also wore fancy dress shoes.

"Elise had visited and gave me these. She told me to tell you that she can't wait to see you." Kaze states.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" I inquire.

"Yes," he responds and takes me by the arm like we are a bride and groom.

When we walk into the dining hall, I see all my siblings sitting at the long table. Xander at the head proclaims, "Hello little sister and honored guest."

Camilla then strolls over and suffocates me in her boobs while asking, "Have those Hoshidians treat you badly? If so I'll gladly beat them up for you."

After escaping the boob pillow I gasp out, "I'm fine. *gasp* They're treating me *huff* nicely. Glad to see *breathe* you not saying you'll *huff* kill them."

"Hello Lady Camilla," Kaze says ever so politely.

Then Elise runs over and tackles me.

"Hey big sis, you look so pretty in that! I knew getting that would be a good idea! So, how do you like it?" Elise exclaims in excitement.

I wrap Elise up in a hug while saying, "Aw, thanks for getting this for me. I also love this entire outfit. You guys really have good taste."

Kaze then interjects, "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Lady Elise. This is really quite beautiful."

Elise escapes my hug and goes and hugs Kaze while cheerfully exclaiming, "You're welcome!"

Xander then motions for us to sit down as maids start to bring in food. Thanks to the new trading deals with Hoshido, Nohr has had an abundance of food. Not only is the amount of food greater, but so is the quality and range. Before us was so much food, vegetable tempura, creamed beef, rice bread, etc.

For a while, all of us ate in silence before Leo broke the ice.

"So, now that the war is over, has any of you thought about starting a family?"

I practically choke on my food after hearing this. "What kind of question is that?" I manage to choke out.

"Maybe Leo wanted to just lead into something that I wanted to say," Xander responds, "You know my wife Charlotte?"

I nod my head. Charlotte, previously a Nohr border guard, now Xander's wife and the queen of Nohr. She is quite nice once you get past the facade she puts up.

"Well, Charlotte is pregnant."

The entire table erupts in cheer and congratulations.

"Omg big bro! I'm so happy for you, and I can't wait to be an aunt!" Elise exclaims.

"I can't wait to see my new niece," Camilla adds on.

"Great to know we'll be having a new addition to the family," Leo states.

"Congratulations Lord Xander," Kaze says politely.

"I am so glad to hear that. I know that both you and Charlotte will be great parents." I say smiling.

The feast turns into a party. Niles and Odin join, and so does Laslow. Half of the males get drunk, so everyone else has to carry them back to their rooms. After the exhausting task of having to help drag Niles back to his room, I retire for the night. The next morning I wake up early so I can head home. My siblings see both Kaze and me off, forcing us to bring along our outfits from last night. By the time we return home, it is nightfall.

Yawning, I drag myself through the empty dark hallways to my room. I happen to pass by a balcony, and I notice someone standing there. When I start to walk towards the person, they suddenly wheel around. Oh gods, It's Takumi. I can feel my heart clenching. His face is full of surprise, which quickly melts into sadness. What he says next breaks my heart.

As tears start to run down his face he cries, "Where were you?"

I stand there stunned for a moment as Takumi runs past me. Hot tears start to roll down my cheeks as well, and I quickly wipe them away. I quickly run into my room and start to cry because of my decision. I feel so foolish. How could I prioritize a simple meeting over Takumi's birthday? For hours I continued to sob until I cried myself to sleep. My only comfort is hearing Jakob come into my room and tuck me in.


	3. Forgive Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to acknowledge Takumi's behavior near the end. It's really hard to get over insecurities that have been inflicting you for as long as they have him. Though his actions are uncalled for and extreme, he does tend to have over the top reactions (Hating Corrin and not trusting him/her, letting hate take over his brain, etc.)

All I can dream about is how I hurt Takumi. I feel like I'm in hell reliving the events of last night, and what could come of it. Takumi yelling at me and hating me all over again. Then watching him abandon me for Oboro as he scornfully sneers at me. Then I have to watch as my love is taken away as he marries another girl. My nightmares are extreme, but they feel so real. I feel like needles are stabbing my heart, and no matter how I cry out, no one comforts me. Guilt and sadness weigh heavily in my heart as people jeer, "You could've had him, but you blew it. Just think, if you had stayed for his birthday you could've had him."

I scream back at them, "Shut up! You don't know anything!"

They glare back at me as I retort back at them. Then they converge around me and start screaming back at me as they start to kick and hit me. I thrash around trying to get out of the crowd, but to no avail. I roar out in fury and start to see red. My body glows with energy as I transform into a dragon. Plates of armor cover my body and I grow. Horns sprout from my head, and claws from my hands. Once I fully transform, and the reddish pink energy disappears, I start to attack the crowd. I am suddenly pulled from the dream as I feel a sharp pain in my head.

I awaken to find myself actually transformed. Turns out my head hit the ceiling. I look down to see my bed is a mess, probably from my thrashing. My bed has been smashed under my weight. I hear a gasp and quickly turn towards the sound. In the doorway, I see a very startled Jakob. He is in his night clothes, which are a white cotton blouse, white pants, and a white robe.

"Milady! W-why are y-you a-a dragon?!" he stutters out.

Willing myself back into my human form, I reply exhausted, "Bad dream."

Seeing how fragile I look, Jakob kindly offers, "Lady (y/n), why don't you come to my room to sleep? You have nowhere to sleep and you look terrible. How do you feel about talking about your dream as you drink some soothing tea?"

I accept his offer, and he takes off his robe and wraps it around me. Then he guides me down the hall to his room. His room is about the same size as mine, and just as fancy. His bed, covered with white sheets, is next to a mahogany side table. On the birch floor is a fancily patterned red rug. The only other things in the room is a mahogany dresser and long mirror. Since both Jakob and I are technically guests, we get guest rooms. Ryoma is currently talking with construction workers so we can each get a room just as grand as my siblings.

I sit down on his bed as he runs off to go prepare another one of his custom teas. A good 30 minutes later, Jakob comes back with an aromatic tea. Jakob always makes the best teas for any occasion, anytime, that perfectly match everyone's needs and are the perfect temperature. The tea is bright red and has a strong floral smell and has a hint of raspberry. As I drink it, it seems to wash away all my doubts and worries. I feel the bed dip down next to me as Jakob sits down.

"Do you feel like talking about your dream?" he asks kindly.

I nod and tell him about the dream, the meeting with Takumi and my inner turmoils. A few times I start to cry a little, but Jakob comforts me.

After I finish Jakob comforts me, "Well Lady (y/n), you seem to have a predicament. Just think that is was only one night in your long life. Takumi was able to forgive you before, why shouldn't he now? Get some sleep now and when you wake up refreshed, you can go make amends with Lord Takumi."

He gets up and offers his bed to me, but since I am feeling scared after my previous nightmare, I beg him to stay. He complies and lays down next to me. Feeling way better knowing there is someone who cares about me next to me, I drift off to sleep.

My dreams are considerably better when I fall asleep this time. Instead of dreaming about losing Takumi, I dream about him forgiving me. I dream about his smile and everything that I love about him. I dream about a happy ending, where both of us put all of our problems behind us. If only it could happen.

The next morning I awake with an empty space next to me. Just like Jakob said, I feel refreshed. The atmosphere foreshadows a good day. The sun is bright, and even though blinds hinder its brightness, it still manages to illuminate the room to the point where there are practically no shadows. A calm breeze blows through the window, bringing the smells of the castle garden. There is a smile on my face despite the previous night's events. When I hear a light knock on the door, I skip over and throw the door open. Standing there is Jakob, holding breakfast. On the silver tray are a custom blend of tea, a berry tart, peach juice, creamy bean soup, and my favorite, berry pudding. He comes in as I eat the delicious fruity meal vivaciously. After Jakob helps me put on kimono-themed red top, a white belt with a large bow and a short black skirt, he helps me with my hair. Today I put my hair up and put a white rose pin in it. With one last look in the mirror, I head out.

I spend at least an hour trying to find Takumi. I search his room, the mess hall, the training grounds and the library. Eventually, I find him in the armory. There, he is polishing a katana given to him by Ryoma.

"Hey," I say, breaking the silence.

He jumps and tenses up. He turns around with a sour look on his face and growls, "I don't want to talk right now."

"Please listen to me Takumi. I don't want to relive the period where you ignored me and I know you don't want to relive that either. I was hoping we could talk about last night. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I sincerely apologize for that. I was being selfish. Please just hear me out." I beg.

Takumi slowly lowers the sword he is cleaning and lowers his face, hiding it from me. He sighs and turns towards me.

"(y/n), I will hear you out after dinner tonight, but not any sooner. Let me have some alone time before I have to talk with you."

With that, he leaves me alone in the armory.

Well, that wasn't a complete rejection. Things are still bright I think.

At dinner, I feel jittery. After squirming quite a bit in my chair, Sakura eyes me weirdly but don't say anything. I take little bird bites of food since I am so nervous about the meeting with Takumi after. As soon as dinner ends, I hunt down Takumi. He is waiting for me on the same balcony I saw him last night.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Takumi says coldly.

I take a step closer before starting, "Takumi, I am so sorry for making you feel bad on your birthday. It was selfish of me to choose something I wanted to do over something that is important to you. All I can ask you is for forgiveness, even if you won't give me any. I had my reasons for choosing to go see Leo, but I realize how foolish those feelings are."

Takumi replies with silence and a sharp glare. His glare seems to pierce through me, exposing all my secrets. At the thought of him seeing all my secrets, I shiver. Suddenly he breaks the silence.

"(y/n), I will acknowledge that you are right about one thing. I don't want to ignore you. You are right about how you made me feel terrible," Takumi says as he steps towards me with a dangerous aura.

In a flash, he grabs my hands and slams me into the wall on the balcony. His voice starts to escalate to a yell.

"Do you know how terrible it felt? To have a family member I care about act like they don't care about me! You know I have self-image problems! You know I hate being overlooked like that!"

He then pauses as tears run down his cheeks. He leans into my chest and starts to cry, hard.

Sobbing he cries, "I felt so sad. I felt unimportant. I felt abandon."

I cradle his head and silently listen to his cries. When he stops he says, "I forgive you, but promise you'll never do that to me again."

"I promise."

He hugs me and apologizes, "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I'm still struggling with these problems, and I shouldn't have taken them out on you. Are you okay? I slammed you pretty hard."

I nod and respond, "Yes. I'm still sorry. From experience, I thought you still didn't like me that much since you choose to hang out with your retainer over me. At least when you have to choose."

Sadly he looks and me and admits, "I'm sorry I gave you that impression. Look, though that's true, I always have time for you, my sister. Considering how I treated you after mothers death, I thought it would be best to avoid you because I am embarrassed by my previous behavior."

He lets go of me and backs up. Sighing he thanks me, "Thank you for talking to me. I saw you last night as you ran away crying. Inside, I felt really bad for being the reason you cried. I was too shy to bring up the what happened with you."

I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted from my mind. I hug him as a tear rolls down my cheek. He sees this and starts to freak out.

"Oh my god (y/n)! What's wrong? Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

Waving my hand at him, I bend over as I start to laugh.

"No, no, Takumi. You did nothing wrong. I'm crying from happiness since you and I made up."

Takumi breathes out in relief before mocking me, "Thank goodness. Though must you always be such a crybaby? Come on, two nights in a row you've cried."

We continued to joke, laugh and talk late into the night. I fell asleep that night feeling way better than I did yesterday.


	4. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has read, bookmarked, or left kudos on this work. Just seeing people liking and enjoying my work really just makes my day. Thank you for almost 1000 hits and 38 kudos! (ᵔᴥᵔ). Also, I noticed I've unintentionally made my chapters longer and longer, and I will continue to do so.

The next morning I wake up with an extra spring in my step. After dressing myself in a plain long-sleeved, white cotton top and red skirt, I head down for breakfast. When I arrive in the mess hall, I see Hinata leaning against the wall in the corner. He seems to be hiding something behind his back, and he seems pretty nervous about it. Smiling slyly I make my way over to him.

“Hey, Hinata! How’s it going?” I cheerfully greet as I approach.

“Eh, Lady (y/n)! A pleasure to see you here, how’s it going?” He sputters out with a nervous tinge in his voice.

While smiling like a snake, I lean in and whisper, “Okay, let’s cut the crap. What are you hiding behind your back?”

His eyes widen in shock as he throws his hands up while exclaiming, “Nothing!”

I burst out laughing because he just revealed what he was holding when he brought his hands up. He had a puzzled look on his face until he looks at what I was laughing at. His face turns a bright cherry red as he realizes that he showed me that in his hand is a bright bouquet of flowers.

I start pounding the wall from laughing and manage to squeeze out, “So Hinata, who’s the lucky one?” before I fall into another fit of laughter.

“Aw, come one (y/n). You don’t need to let the world know. And can you stop laughing please?” Hinata pleads while attempting to stop my laughter.

I wave my hand as I apologize, "Sorry Hinata, but it's just so funny to see a samurai like you holding such an extravagant bouquet. And it doesn't help on how easy it was to get you to reveal what you were hiding. There is something that is just hilarious."

Looking insulted, Hinata pouts, "And why is it so funny?"

Suddenly I put on a serious face and start to mimic him, "I'm Hinata and I constantly train so I can get rid of the rumor that I'm super relaxed. P.S. I'm in love with my sword."

He starts to open his mouth in protest but I cut him off, "Don't think I didn't see you talking to your sword the other day."

"I'm not in love with my sword, I'm in love with Oboro!" Hinata counters.

I facepalm at Hinata's stupidity. Yes, he is a very lovable person and not the sharpest tack in the box, but really? He might not be as intellectually smart as Takumi, but this kind of mistake is just... Clearly, Hinata is very ashamed of his mistakes. I can tell because he is curled up on the ground.

He depressingly says, "Can I ask you a favor Lady (y/n)? Can you go bury me in a hole so I can hide my shameful self?"

I grab him and drag him up and say, "Well I can't bury you in a hole until you give those flowers to Oboro. So come one, get your butt off the ground and put your head high. I'll even help you give them to Oboro if you're so nervous about this."

Later in my room~

As Hinata is showering, I run to his room to get some nice clothes. When I throw open his door, I'm being greeted with a slightly messing room. His bed isn't neatly made, and there are a few clothes on the floor. I try to ignore them as I head to his closet to pick out clothes, but fail. Sighing, I lean down and start picking up and hanging the clothes. After remaking his bed, I get back to the task at hand. That's when I realize that there is a problem, all of Hinata's clothes are the same. I end up facepalming for the second time today before I march back to my room after grabbing the cleanest pair of clothes. Without knocking, I barge into my room. I scream as I see Hinata standing there in nothing but a towel. Thank goodness this isn't as bad as that time I accidentally walked in on him in the hot springs. After I scream and quickly drop his clothes, I dash out of my room and slam the door behind me.

I lean against the door as I take a breather. When I finally recover from that traumatizing experience, I yell out, "Tell me when I can come in!" I hear a muffled "okay!" through the door.

A few minutes pass before Hinata says it is okay to enter my room again. When I enter, Hinata shyly asks, "Umm, Lady (y/n), I was wondering how would I approach a lady?"

Slightly surprised, I respond, "Well Hinata, there is a bunch of ways and it depends on the person. It would take a long time to give you a whole crash course in girls 101, but I'll give you a few tips for this. Oboro is your friend, so you want to be casual, don't come on hard. Get her attention, and try to speak with her privately, it really helps you speak your thoughts more clearly. Speaking from experience of course, did it last night with Takumi. Just say your heart and that's all there is."

"You make it sound so simple, but it isn't. And besides, what if I mess-up? I'll be shamed forever," Hinata nervously says.

"Hinata, don't overthink this. The more time you're here talking to me, the less time you could be using to get Oboro." I point out.

This gets Hinata moving. I can even hear him say, "crap!" as he runs down my hallway to go find Oboro. I giggle at my friend's nervous antics and decide to trail him.

After a while of trailing him I gasp, "Gods, he runs fast." I am panting heavily, as I barely am able to keep up with him. _He either runs way to fast or I am out of shape_ I think as I desperately try to keep up. My comment must have spurred him too much because he has been running to check each room until he finds Oboro. Finally, he comes to a stop in front of the library door. He must have finally found her I think as I hide behind the nearest pillar.

Then I notice something looks off, Hinata hasn't moved and his fists are clenched. Suddenly he throws the bouquet of flowers down and runs past me. Even though he doesn't notice me, I notice an agonized look on his face. Though I want to go find out what happened, I go to pick up the flowers. I lean down and pick them up and as I rise I look into the library to see what made Hinata react so badly. I scan around and don't see anything big, but then I see it. Takumi and Oboro are sitting at a table with Oboro all over Takumi. Both are giggling and having a lot of "togetherness." I feel heartbroken seeing them. Inside I feel my own anger and jealousy rise up, but I quench it. I know internally that losing my temper would be one of the worst things to do. To distract myself, I leave to go try and salvage any of the damaged flowers.

I run to the kitchen to grab a vase and some water. Carefully I take the flowers out and start to sort them out between damaged and somewhat okay. There was a few perfectly fine ones, but quite a few had either the stems are broken or petals missing. _Gods, Hinata really threw these hard. He must have been really irritated by Takumi and Oboro. I am irritated too, but they were just hanging out with one another, right?_

After throwing the bad flowers out and putting the other flowers in the vase, I go off to go find either Hinata, Takumi, or Oboro. I want to just find out what was really happened. I decide to start investigating with Hinata. When I approach his room I hear him crying. I knock on his door softly and gently say, "

When I approach his room I hear him crying. I knock on his door softly and gently say, "Hinata, I get it if you don't want to talk right now, but I was hoping to talk to you. If not that, at least let me come in to comfort you."

I hear his footsteps as he walks up to the door and lets me in. His eyes are red from crying, I could see dried tears on his face. I enter his room and immediately notice how it is messed up. He must've thrown stuff around in anger I hypothesize.

He sits down on his bed and asks darkly, "Did you see it?"

I nod and respond, "If you're talking about Takumi and Oboro, yes."

"What did you see?"

"Just them flirting with each other."

I grit my teeth after I say that. It sounds so wrong to say and I dislike it so much.

Hinata, also affected, winces. "Lucky you, I had to see way worse."

I feel so bad for him. I know he's trying to stay strong by joking, but I know inside he must feel crushed like me at seeing his crush with another person.

Curious, I cautiously ask, "What did you see?"

Looking downward with a shadow of pain in his eyes, he gives a mournful reply, "Lord Takumi had just told Oboro that he likes her and agrees to date her. I've never seen her so happy..."

Then I ask under my breath, "You know I like Takumi?"

"Yeah. You make it pretty obvious. I really wanted to talk to you because I knew you knew how I feel. But I don't know what to feel..." he starts to say before breaking down.

I lean down to try and comfort him, but he pushes me away as he quickly dries his tears.

"Sorry Lady (y/n). I didn't mean to break out like that," he apologizes before continuing, "I don't know how I feel because my feelings are conflicting. I want to be mad since she is with someone else, but I can't bring myself to do that."

This time, pushing his hands away, I lean down and hug him. "I know how you feel, but we must stay strong," I say sadly, tears gathering.

He wipes my hair out of my eyes and comments, "Come on Lady (y/n). You can't go crying now or you might get me to start crying again."

I laugh and wipe the pending tears out of my eyes. "I'm going to go see one of them and see if their an item."

"Good luck and you got to tell me what you discover," he lightly jokes as I exit.

Before I go to searching for them, I stop by the kitchen for a light snack. Of course, fate just happens to have Oboro there.

Trying to not sound tense or aggressive I ask, "Hello Oboro! Funny I'm meeting you here. What are you doing?"

She turns around, and I see some batter on the front of her apron.

"Hello, Lady (y/n)! I'm just making some cookies of my cute pineapple!" She says cheerfully.

I almost cough at the word "pineapple." That was the nickname I gave Takumi, and the nickname only people of the royal family have called him. It sounds so wrong coming from her mouth. I start glaring at her before I remember I need to act passively.

"Oh, so you're calling Takumi pineapple now? And why would that be?" I say through my teeth.

Thankfully, Oboro didn't seem to notice as she starts rambling. "Oh, so you noticed! I'm so glad. You see, this morning Takumi seemed to be in a good mood, probably from the date we had the other day. So I decided to ask him if he wants to go out with me. Of course, he said yes. I mean, we are a match made in heaven. We shared our first kiss this morning-"

I can't bear to hear any more. I sprint out of the kitchen and back to Hinata's room. I burst in and yell, "Go get a messenger ready! We're inviting my Nohrian family over!"

Without giving him a chance to respond or ask what I found out, I run back to my room to compose a letter to Xander and the others. It's time for revenge.


	5. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AFTER WAY TOO LONG, I HAVE RELEASED SOMETHING! If you click on my name, you can see other works by me, I will be posting them tomorrow. Please read (Personally I really like "Two Loves, but One True") HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TACTICIAN!

As soon as I send the invitation to Nohr, I rush to find Ryoma to inform him about the new development. Betting that he would be in his office, I head there and gently knock on his door.

  
"Excuse me, Ryoma?" I ask as I open the door and stick my head in.

  
Looking up from his paperwork, Ryoma addresses me, "Ah, yes, (y/n). Do you need anything?"

  
"No. I just happened to send a letter to Xander and the others inviting them to dinner in a few days time. I'm sorry about not consulting you on this matter beforehand," I apologize.

  
Ryoma sits there looking down and shaking his head. Only now, do I realize the how thoughtless my actions were. I open my mouth to apologize again, but Ryoma starts to laugh.

  
"Ahaha, you're so much like your sister right now! Fearless, headstrong and doing whatever you want. Hinoka should be back in a few days, so everyone will be here. It's perfectly fine to invite them over for dinner."

  
Shocked, I stand there with my mouth open for a split second before rushing forward and hugging him.

  
"Thank you so much! Next time, I'll consult you before just going off and making big plans like that," I exclaim happily.

  
Returning my embrace, Ryoma warmly says, "Anything for my little sister."

  
After breaking up the hug, I stand up to leave but stop when Ryoma calls out to me. "Corrin! What happened to bring up the need to invite the Nohrians over so suddenly?"

  
Pivoting on my foot, I face him and start giving him half-assed answers as I nervously play with my fingers. _Should I tell him? I mean, I know I can trust him, but do I feel comfortable telling him on my crush on Takumi?_ Ryoma sees through my obvious act and says, "I won't pry, but does this have to do with that Leo boy?"

  
Caught completely off guard by his assumption, I respond, "Yeah, that's it," just so I could get out of that awkward atmosphere.

  
Seeming to believe me, Ryoma looks back down at his paperwork. I run out of the room to alert the staff at the castle to prepare for the Nohrians.

  
A few days later Hinoka arrives just like Ryoma said, so I run out to greet her. For this special day, I decided to wear the special black dress I received from my family. As I embrace her, she chuckles and says, “I heard that you’re getting more like me.”

  
“So I’ve heard,” I sarcastically respond.

  
“Anyway, why don’t you help your big sister get ready to have dinner with those big, fancy Nohrians.”

  
“Okay,” I say as Hinoka leads me to her room.

  
Throwing open her closet, I am immediately disappointed. Turning around, I scold her, “Hinoka, you have nothing but the same outfit you wear every day in here.”

  
Sheepishly she scratches her head, “Yeah, I really do need a different closet.”

  
I grab her wrist and declare, “We are going out and getting you something. They will not be arriving until nightfall, we have approximately 3 hours, we can do this.”

With that, I drag her out of the castle and we get onto the hunt of finding Hinoka a proper dress.

  
We shopped through local shops until we find a small one at the end of a block with a beautifully delicate red dress in the window. Both Hinoka and I look at each other and yell, “That’s the one!”

  
We dash into the shop surprising the shopkeeper who promptly drops the paper she is holding. Once she gets over her surprise, she kindly asks, “How may I help you?”

  
I walk up to her, bow, and inquire, “Excuse me miss, my sister and I fell in love with the dress that is hanging in your front window. Is it possible to buy it?”

  
As she walks over to grab the dress, she replies, “Of course. It is my newest creation, but I’m glad that you like it.”

  
After wrapping up the dress for us, we pay for it and run back to the palace. The sky by this time has turned a light pink, indicating we have about an hour left. _Time really does pass when you’re shopping._ We soon reach the palace, and before Hinoka could split to her room, I grab her arm and say, “You aren’t going anywhere. You’re coming to my room to get ready. No offense, but your sense of style is terrible.”

  
Hinoka looks irked but silently goes along with it. I pin a brilliant red hibiscus into her hair and swipe some cherry red gloss on her lips. Hinoka is already such a beauty, so just a little mascara will do. Then I give her a mirror and exclaim, “You’re done!”

  
There is an awed look on her face as she comments, “I don’t know what you did, but I look nice.”

  
Flattered, I sheepishly say, “It was nothing, I just brought out your natural features.”

  
She gets up and hugs me, “Thank you for this, for all of this. I couldn’t have thought of a better day back than hanging with my little sister.”

  
I smile in her embrace. We separated after a few seconds and both of us start to head down to the main hall.

  
Somehow we manage to get there just as Nohrian carriages pull in. The horses come to a stop and out steps my family. All of them look absolutely gorgeous of course. Xander and his wife Charlotte step out first, linked in arms. First thing I notice is that she has had her beautiful long locks cut off into a bob. Her hair is adorned with a simple crystal hairband; it’s fine crystals sparkle through her hair. It compliments her simple dress. It’s a loose spaghetti strap dress with an asymmetrical hem featuring a gradient from black to light purple. Next to her, Xander is wearing a white button-down shirt. They are tucked into black dress pants. Sleek black dress shoes tie the entire look together.

  
Every since Nohr and Hoshido became at peace, so many things have changed. There have been technological, architectural, fashion and many more types of advancements. Everything has changed as the kingdoms cultures merged. New items were emerging everywhere. It was no longer the same traditional style everywhere, people were pushing past those boundaries. Dress pants were one such thing, a new type of style. Thank goodness that everyone is open about this and isn’t clamoring to have the best and new things. I’ve seen people who hoard like that, and it never turns out well.

  
Next out was Camilla holding Elise’s hand. “Careful dear, you wouldn’t want to slip,” Camilla croons.

  
Pouting back, Elise responds, “Come on, I’m not a little kid! I’m 17!”

  
Smiling back, Camilla says, “Well you’ll always be my little sister, and that’s all that matters.”

  
Seeing Camilla was doing her creepy, don’t you dare disagree with me, smile, Elise mutters, “Yeah… Sure.”

  
The contrast of their dresses is amazing. Camilla has a sleek body-hugging halter gown. Of course, she also has a deep V-neck to show off her cleavage. I pray I don't get pulled into a suffocating boob hug tonight.

  
Next to her is Elise, who is wearing an innocent, pale pink, tiered dress. She has short, flowing, pale pink sleeves. The only thing she is wearing that isn't pink is a black choker. At least it has a crystal hanging off of it. When she walks, the sheer amount of ruffles she has bounces, everywhere; It's adorable.

  
And lastly, he steps out. Leo. The ensemble he is wearing brings out his hot side that some people overlook because of his feminine features. I do have feelings for him, and they are a little more than brotherly, but this was really bringing them out. He wasn’t wearing his usual headband, and let his hair fall loose. Like Xander, he is wearing a button-down shirt, but his is black. Both his pants and shirt are slightly tight in all the right places. Next thing I know he is strutting toward me.  
About a thousand thoughts race through my head as he approaches. _Dang, he looks good. I swear if I had never met Takumi I’d be all over him. Was this the right choice? Is it right to use him to see if I can make Takumi jealous? He did choose Oboro, so I should support that, right? Crap, he’s almost at me. I should stop thinking. But those pants make his legs look nice._

  
“Hey (y/n),” Leo drawls, “You look lost in thought.”

  
Shaking my head, I quickly deny, “Nope. I just wanted to compliment you on your shirt.”

  
He smiles and replies as he waves at the rest of my family, which are leaving, “Thank you (y/n). Now, shall we go?”

 

I nod, grab his hand, and lead him to the dining hall.

  
As we entire, I am greeted by the sight of Takumi and Oboro together. Slightly grimacing, I ask with a restrained voice, “Why did you not come out to greet my siblings? Everyone else in this family managed to.”

  
Turning toward me, Takumi shyly apologizes, “Sorry, I was waiting for Oboro. She took a little long getting ready.”

  
My grip on Leo’s hand tightens, and I tell he notices. He looks at Takumi square in the eye and says, “Well, **congratulations** Takumi. Glad to see **you** happy, and though I would love to stay and talk, there is something else of greater importance I would like to do,” he looks at me briefly, “I’m sorry.”

  
Takumi, having not caught onto anything, waves us off, “It’s okay, go. I’ll see you two in a bit when dinner is called.”

  
Leo nods and leads me off into a secluded corner of the dining hall. His hands shift so my hand is placed on top of his. He brings my hand up and kisses it before looking up and apologizing.

  
Shocked, I ask, “Why are you apologizing.”

  
He pulls me into a hug as his whispers in my ear, “I’m not stupid. I notice how you look at him. You like him, more than you ever have me. I know how much it must hurt for you to see the person you like looking at someone else. But I want to say, I’m here for you. Though I know it’s selfish, but I’d like to give us another go. Maybe this is fates saying, maybe he isn’t the right one. I won’t do that to you, not return your affection. But this is up to you, and I will gladly back off if you want.”

  
Pushing him off and reply, “It’s okay, and you’re right, maybe this is fate. Sorry, this was shocking. I thought you had moved on and I’m sorry that I’ve been hurting you. Look, I originally wanted to dinner to try and get Takumi jealous, but I can’t do that. I do still harbor feelings for you, I just tried to push them away after meeting Takumi. I am selfish too, but I would like to give us another try. I was nervous. I didn’t know my feelings, especially since I thought you were my brother. It was cowardly, but hearing you now reminded me how I liked you first. So, yes, I’d be willing to give this a try again.”

  
A tear threatens to escape. It is so much to handle. My feelings are everywhere, but I want to try and stabilize them again. And Leo is the stability I need.

  
My tear falls, and Leo wipes it off. He is giving one of those rare full smiles. “You won’t believe how happy I am to hear that.”

  
The clinking a glass fills the air.

  
“But, first, let’s have some food.”


	6. Important Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry if you find this annoying, but this covers up some plot holes, so please read.

Hi, I know I haven't posted in a long time. I believe it's been around 3/4 of a year. I can't say how sorry I am. Between being busy, school work, being in a musical, sports, music programs and just lack of creativity... Though I have been waiting to post until today because it's my friends birthday! I posted about 18 chapter today, I believe. There are some things that might be referenced in earlier chapters and later chapters that might be confusing, so here are some things to clear them up. (This is all my own theory, none of this is canon)

Ages of characters (You may disagree, especially with Elise, Sakura, and those young people, but I just can’t accept that they can get married and have kids if they’re 12. So I made them high schooler age):  
Xander - 27  
Camilla - 25  
Leo - 20  
Elise - 17  
Ryoma - 27  
Hinoka - 23  
Takumi - 20  
Sakura - 16  
Avatar - 19  
Azura - 18  
Joker - 22  
Silas - 19  
Felicia - 19  
Flora - 19  
Kaze - 24  
Saizo - 24  
Subaki - 23  
Hana - 21  
Hinata - 20  
Oboro - 20  
Setsuna - 23  
Azama - 28  
Kagero - 25  
Orochi - 26  
Reina - 36  
Yukimura - 38  
Rinkah - 20  
Hayato - 15  
Kaden - 24  
Gunter - 63  
Arthur - 26  
Effie - 21  
Laslow - 22  
Peri - 19  
Odin - 22  
Niles - 23  
Keaton - 25  
Asura - 26  
Benny - 25  
Charlotte -24  
Selena - 22  
Beruka - 23  
Nyx - 43  
Scarlet - 25  
Fuuga - 32  
Izana - 23  
Mozu - 18

  
Also, keep in mind, I don’t completely agree with all the ships. Some aren’t available (like Jacob and Flora, though I think they’d be cute) though I still added them in. Some I do ship, but others it’s more like "shipping" (I now realize that sounds lame). I was just really curious to see how they would turn out and contribute to my story. So please don't give me any backlash if you don't like the pairings.

 

If you haven’t noticed, Corrin (aka you) has the mind of a shipper. Well maybe not that, but that’s all I can think of to describe it. Though she prefers Takumi, there is some backstory between her and Leo. I will get to it in later chapters. Sorry if it seems weird the sudden interest in Leo like that last chapter.

 

I also made Leo more like a charmer. This is for plot and I do feel like his actual character in the game could act this way toward the girl he likes in the game.

 

If you look at my other works, some of them correspond with each other, so I’m going to give some slight insight in case it is confusing (slight spoilers to other works).  
The continent which fates takes place on is on its own continent with no ties to other storylines  
Exception with time warp to Ylisse  
Relevant to another story, sadly Nohr, Hoshido and Valla will eventually be destroyed (Probably why Nohr and Hoshido are considered mythical)  
Valentia becomes Valm (but that is canon)  
All three continents are connected through history

 

Lastly, you probably noticed that italicized words are thoughts and bold means emphasize. Just wanted to make sure that was clear if it wasn't.

  
Hope you enjoy the story! (I’m re-editing some details in the story so it might look changed a bit. Also, sorry if my pronoun references are poor when talking about both families. I feel like calling them “the Nohrians” or “the Hoshidians” sounds rude.)


	7. Night Full of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case some readers have never worn heels, THAT SCENE IS ONE HUNDRED PERCENT ACCURATE OF SOMETHING I SAW! Heels can be pretty difficult to walk in depending on how thick and high the heels are. In Corrin's case, this is her first time or something I'm guessing because she never wears any shoes. Tip: walk heel, toe. Life with heels is easier (Trust me I wear heels all the time). Though it is pretty funny to watch someone who can't walk in heels, especially when they're stuck up... And ON TO THE NEXT THING!   
> I will be drawing some of these scenes out from this fanfiction and posting them on DeviantArt under Fluffy-Little-Bunny within the next month! Can't wait to draw the heels scene!

The dinner was quite extravagant. A huge variety of dishes, from peach tofu to chili, adorn the table. The food practically sparkles from how good it looks. My stomach growls as I see a gorgeous steak brought in. A maid walks over to me and places a berry pudding parfait in front of me. Turning around, I thank her graciously as I resist the temptation to dig in. Ryoma at the front of the table gives a greeting speech before formally allowing us to dig in. With no hesitation, I dig in with little remembrance to act like a princess. _It’s all family, so who cares?_ A light tap from Leo signals for me to calm down. Pausing for a second, I look up to see my family staring at me. I blush as I notice they barely have taken a bite. They all start bellowing with laughter and start to tease me about my eating habits.

  
“You never really acted like a princess in that sense.”

  
“Geez sister, couldn’t wait for the rest of us?”

  
“Your appetite is indeed that of a dragon’s!”

  
I shrug off the last statement because my inner dragon purred at the food. I probably eat like a dragon because I gotta feed my inner dragon too… Also, it’s not every day I have access to this much food without pushing the staff too hard. Gotta take advantage of it. Continuing on my food eating spree, I fully take advantage of the massive spread.

  
Seeing everyone being able to eat together fills me with warmth. This is only the second time both families have been together since the war. Yet, everyone is smiling and talking like we’ve been friends forever. All the retainers have joined and it’s starting to get a little out of hand like at Castle Krackenburg, but that’s what makes these times so much more fun. There is a sharp twinge of regret that I didn’t invite Azura, making this still not a full family meal. Well, I am an officially terrible sister for forgetting about her. I pray I don’t get in too much trouble with her. She can be scary.

  
I look up from my food to see that Niles and Odin are now standing on the table trying to get the drinking to commence, or that’s what I inferred as I see them dancing around with wine bottles in their hands encouraging people to drink. Sighing and silently cursing at them for interfering with the meal, I get up to stop them. My heavy body, along with heels and me trying to move quickly, results in a not so smooth picture. I barely get up and make it three chairs over to them before I trip and have to grab onto the nearest chair. And of course, that chair is Takumi’s. He fails to notice, so I go to finish my quest of stopping the goofballs from turning this gathering into a party. Surprisingly, I don’t trip anymore as I walk the next few meters to them.

  
Grabbing them both by the tails of their outfits, I give a sharp tug and they both fall off the table. Sure, they make a big flop onto the ground, but I really could care less. Standing over them, lean in close and whisper threateningly, “Both of you calm your asses down. This is a family dinner and not a party. I don’t know why no one else stopped you, but I am. I can guess why no one stopped you because they don’t mind drinking. Now both of you will not be the cause of another drinking fest, do you hear me?”

  
Odin nods and weakly says, “Of course milady,” while Niles purrs, “Well I can’t help but stop if you demand that strongly.”

  
Rolling my eyes at Niles, I help them both up before stumbling back to my seat. _How do all family gatherings turn into parties? Even without Niles’s and Odin’s help, the gathering turns into a party. Not that I mind that much, but it would be nice to have a family gathering that didn’t turn into a loud mess. At least it isn’t as crazy as the one at Castle Krackenburg, everyone is just being loud and not drinking that much._

  
I plop back down next to Leo too stuffed to eat another bite. “Eh, they can be a handful,” Leo comments next to me.

  
“Yeah, but they are big lovable idiots,” I respond back.

  
“So like you but without the idiot part”

  
Blushing, I say, “Thanks, I guess so.”

  
Leo places a small kiss on my forehead. Somewhere I feel a slight negative energy, but I brush it off. “Want to get out of here?” I quietly ask.

  
Grinning back, Leo replies, “After you my princess.”

  
I grab his hand and lead him out unaware of the pair of eyes on us.

  
  
~A little time later~

 

Holding hands, Leo and I stroll through the garden. This brings back a lot of memories of previous times. Often when we were younger, Leo and I would take night walks like this whenever he would visit Castle Krackenburg. The sun had almost set in the distance, so it was still light, but the feeling was the same.   
_With Leo I’ve always felt safe and warm, was I too blind to see this in him? Is this the right choice? I should get these thoughts out of my head, after all, I’m giving Leo a chance and that won’t happen if I keep thinking of Takumi. He has Oboro anyway and I’m not going to act like a jealous little girl._

  
“Can you believe that we’re going to be aunts and uncles? We seem so young,” Leo asks me.

  
“Well, Xander is seven years older than us and Charlotte four. They’re at an age where it’s common for people to get married and give birth.”

  
Looking off into the distance smiling, Leo agrees. He has this thing when he smiles where the left corner of his mouth comes up a little more and it’s adorable. I let go of his hand to reach down and take off my shoes. He looks at me puzzled, but I reach up and boop him on the nose and yell, “You’re it!” before sprinting off.

  
“You had a head start!” I hear him protest behind me.

  
I stick my tongue out and start using evasive maneuvers. Dashing to and fro on the decorative rocks, I manage to evade Leo’s every attempt. I was and still am one of the fastest in the army, but Leo has chased me as a kid, so he manages to catch up. Both of us are dashing everywhere with equal speed. Over a while though, I manage to pull ahead. Unlike me, Leo is wearing shoes and nice ones. _That’s probably what’s slowing him down. If he took them off he could possibly catch me._   
I slow down for a second and allow him to catch me. He tackles me onto the vibrant grass behind me and we both roll around laughing. His brown eyes have such a soft look, like a doe. The sky has started fading to black, so the sky is a mellow mix of blue and purple. Above us is a tree that blossoms have just started blooming. We both lie there in silence as the sky fades into black. When the first star appears, one by one, the blossoms above us start to bloom into a glowing translucent flower. Its beauty is ethereal. Despite my entrancement, I notice the chill that has settled over the garden. Cold, I roll over and wrap Leo in a hug.

  
“You cold?” he asks with a slightly worried tone.

  
“I was, but you’re really warm,” I reply snuggling closer.

  
Picking me up in his arms bridal style Leo warmly says, “Let’s get you inside.”

  
He manages to carry me through the garden, pick up my heels and bring me back inside. Once we get to the throne room, he sets me down gently. One of the maids of the castle runs up to us, hurriedly bows and offers, “Lord Leo and Queen (y/n), would you two like blankets? You must be cold after being outside.”

  
Both of us nod and thank her before turning to each other. Looking me in the eye Leo comments, “Well tonight was a lovely night.”

  
“Yeah, it was. I never thought that tonight would happen, but it was one of my best nights ever,” I say agreeing.

  
“Whoever your gardener is, please give my compliments. Those flowers are exquisite,” Leo says before pecking me on the head.

  
Standing on my tip toes while pulling his head toward me, I peck his forehead. “Sure those flowers were special, but it was you who made tonight special.”

  
I can feel his smile and pull away. We stand there holding hands and staring into each other's eyes until the maid is back with the blankets.

  
“Excuse me, I hope I am not interrupting anything,” she says politely, handing us the blankets.

  
“Not at all,” I respond.

  
After wrapping each other in blankets, we say goodnight and head off to our respective rooms.

 

~Switch to Leo’s POV~

 

After spending time with (y/n) I feel on cloud nine. She is so perfect and the light of my life. Tonight was the first night of many I hope to spend with her. I hum to myself a tune Camilla would sing to us as kids; strolling through the halls without a care in the world. My eyes are closed so I couldn’t possibly see what comes next. One moment I’m walking, and the next I’m on the ground, knocked down by a mysterious person. I struggle to get up, but trip as the person jerks me in another direction. My assailant drags me by my collar and holds me in such a way I cannot move. I struggle to get a look at the person who hit me but to no avail. Soon, I am thrown into an empty bedroom onto a bed and I can see who hit me. The blood that starts flowing from my head feels cold as I stare into the eyes of my rival. Cold, almost glowing eyes stare me down. Standing across the room from me is none other than Prince Takumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapter will be switching POVs between Leo and Takumi.


	8. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Leo's POV, the next one will be in Takumi's before going back to Corrin's (yours).
> 
> Warning: there is mature language in this chapter. Please don't say I didn't warn you. I know this is barely any swearing compared to for some people, but I don't like swearing a lot in my stories unless it is part of one's character, context is appropriate, or I need the word for a definition of something.

I will admit Prince Takumi is a good rival, especially in swordsmanship. I’ve faced him in training before, and he can be a beast when deadly focused. Fighting him when he was possessed, it was terrifying. To see someone so evil to the core… and his soulless eyes. Never will I admit that seeing him possessed was as scary as it was. The glow in his eyes… it's the same as now. Takumi’s eyes are glowing in the same way, just without all the purple possessed stuff. Deep in my heart, I feel fear. Determined not to show it, I glare into his eyes.

  
“What do you think you’re doing?” he growls.

  
I snap back, “What the hell are you talking about?”

  
He says nothing as he glares. Both of us are suspended in silence. He makes the first move. His fist flies straight toward my face. Instinctively I throw a hand up to block. The blow has good momentum behind it and I fall backward. My back hits the fluffy sheets and Takumi looms over me. At that point, I realize what an awkward position I’m in. Before Takumi can initiate another attack, I roll off the bed.

  
 _Now we’re at least on even ground. Takumi is great in hand to hand, so I must immobilize him. Overall I’m stronger, just gotta avoid his punches._ I steady and prepare myself, then throw a high kick.

  
It connects, but with his forearm. I was aiming for his head, hoping to knock him out, but he blocks it. He reaches out to grab my leg, but I quickly withdraw so he barely grasps my pant leg. Takumi growls in frustration and lunges forward at me. Since only one foot is on the ground, it is hard to stay balanced, but I manage to hop out of the way. Now that he is unbalanced from lunging forward, I deliver a blow to his back. Underneath me, I hear his blow out a puff of air as I hit him hard. Takumi then stumbles and falls to his knees.

  
I bend down to pin him, but I realize it is a mistake as Takumi flips onto his back and uses his legs to pull me down into a chokehold. Using his lithe body, he quickly exchanges his legs for his arms and pins my arms with his legs. I struggle in his grasp and try to pull my arms out of his pin, but it doesn’t work. Around my neck, I can feel his arms tighten, making it harder and harder to breathe. _Crap, he was waiting for this. It won’t matter how strong I am if I can’t get out of this._ Desperate, I start thrashing around, hoping to crush him with my bigger body. His attire is thin enough that I can feel his lean, but strong muscles struggling to keep a hold of me. Craning my neck what little I can, I look up to give him a sharp glare and I am met with the same ferocity. In his eyes, I can see a faint sparkle of fear.

  
 _Why fear? Maybe because he’s scared because he knows I can break out. Maybe it’s another reason._ Suddenly, he gains a burst of energy and manages to tighten his grip on my throat even more. Before I could still breathe, just with difficulty, but now, I am borderline choking. My breaths become extremely labored, and I have to fight for every breath. Between rattling breaths I think, _if there is another reason, I need to get my arms out now to find out!_ Trying a different approach, I relax all my muscles and stop struggling. It takes a few seconds, but Takumi’s grip relaxes as well. That little amount of weakness is all I need.

  
Using my superior strength, I throw him off. I spin around so I’m on top of him and slam my elbow into his face. I hear cracks and a half groan and scream from below me. When I lift my elbow up, there is blood staining my white shirt. I look down at my princely rival and see I have broken his nose. Blood is streaming from his nose, down his face, and onto the floor. His hands are pitifully trying to cover the sight, but he fails. Instead, he directs his energy into shooting me a hateful glare.

  
Surprisingly, he doesn’t make a sarcastically rude comment, so I taunt him, “Well, look at you now. Maybe you should’ve thought twice about attacking me. Now tell me why the hell you attacked me before I break some of those teeth of yours. Bet that’d totally be a turn off to your girlfriend, kissing a guy with a mouthful of broken teeth.”

  
“FUCKING TAKE THAT BACK!” Takumi roars in rage.

  
Using his leg, he sweeps my feet out from under me and I feel my head crack hard not only on the ground but the footboard as well as I fall. Through my daze of excruciating pain, I feel a trail of blood run through my hair. I groan loudly from the pain, which has immobilized me. Holding back more sounds of pain and the tears I feel welling, all I can do is lay there until I recover enough to focus again.

  
By this time, Takumi has gotten up, and he looks like a nightmare. Harsh glare, his face, and clothes covered in his own blood, smeared. He had been wearing a nice yukata to the dinner, but it had been ruined now. Lopsided and torn, the top half and almost fallen off, revealing his muscled chest. He is breathing hard, and I can tell my blow had a big impact as well.

  
Though he tries his best to sound okay and tough, what he says comes out sounding a little weak, possibly from him suffering a raging headache: “Don’t you dare *huff* talk down to me *groan*, and stay away… from Corrin, or I’ll… ugh… beat you up more than you ever have been.”

  
The pain in my head subsides a little by the time Takumi is done talking. I can tell it took a lot of energy for Takumi to say that, indicated by his heavy breathing and struggles to speak. _It took him so long that some pain in my head actually went away._ Analyzing the situation, I’m guessing that neither of us would last much longer with our head wounds, at least not without having repercussions.

  
Ignoring the pain in my head, I manage to prop myself up on my arms. Gritting my teeth, I stand up to look Takumi in the eyes. I am taller than him, but due to the pain, I am hunched over. The blood flowing from my head wounds changes directions and I can feel some blood flow down my face.   
Though the pain, I manage to challenge him back, “How about *groan* you stay away from Corrin. You *huff* don’t deserve her. Go… hang with yo-your girlfriend instead.”

  
I am answered with only heavy breathing. Both of us seem to have come to a sort of understanding within this silence. **Both of us want Corrin, and only one will get her.**

  
The silent understanding we made seemed to ease some of the thick tension hanging in the air. I didn’t realize how draining the stand-off had been, and I collapse backward, back onto the floor in front of the headboard. _Crap, we really need a healer to heal these head wounds._ Takumi stubbles over to me and collapses next to me, fainting. Even though we were just fighting with deadly intent, I couldn’t leave him there. We actually had grown a bond through the war, and I would probably consider him my closest friend beside Odin and Niles if it weren’t for our hearts.

  
I rip the bottom of my shirt and wrap my head tightly to help stop the bleeding. I get up swiftly but regret it so badly. Falling back down, I let out whimpers of pain as the most painful wave of head pain descends on me. Spots dance in front of my eyes and tears almost form at the edges. _I have to have a concussion after this. Wouldn’t be surprised if Takumi did too._ Sitting there, grimacing at the ceiling in pain, I wait for the pain to pass enough to get up. Luckily, I knew exactly where Elise would be rooming. As I hobble out of the room, I pray no one runs into me on the way to Elise’s room. It'd be difficult to explain the fight, and even harder to get out of the problem that I knocked the Prince of Hoshido out.

  
While heading to Elise’s room, I think of the situation at hand. _So not only is Takumi my actual rival, he is my love rival now as well?! If he does have feelings for Corrin, then why is with Oboro? Maybe he is using her. Corrin would go back to him in a heartbeat if she found out that he cares for her. All I can do is hope that she doesn’t find out. If she does…_ I don’t want to think about that right now, my head hurts enough. I really need to get Elise.  
After a few more minutes, I am knocking on her door. To no surprise, she opens up.

  
“What do you want Leo? It’s midnight,” she complains rubbing her eyes.

  
I start to wittily say, “But I knew you’d be up,” when Elise gasps loudly, “Why are you bleeding?!”

  
Thank the gods she had enough sense to keep her voice down.

  
“Look, there was a fight, but don’t worry. I’ll explain on the way there, but I really need you to use your healing staff on Prince Takumi and me.”

  
Glaring a sharp gaze into my soul, she harshly whispers, “You’re dang lucky I love you because otherwise, I’d be giving you an earful. You owe me the whole story. Give me a few seconds to get my staff and shoes on.”

  
With that, she shuts the door with as much force as possible while still being quiet _. There must not be many people in this wing of the castle, I observe after noticing how I’ve encountered no one. I’m lucky Elise has started staying up late because otherwise, I’d be a goner. Can’t blame her for being pissed at me though, I would be. Can’t wait to retell tonight._

  
She comes out of her room all prepared. Tapping the staff to my head, she heals my wounds; my head feels infinitely better. I thank her, before leading her to where Prince Takumi is while giving a brief overview of the night, fully expecting a full version later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be on a short one or two week hiatus since AP testing and my 15th birthday is coming up. In this time, I will come back and make slight edits and changes to posted chapters to improve them, but I will not be posting any new chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I won't take your time and make a long note. 1. This is my first story and I hope this turns out okay 2. I will try and write and update as often as possible, but I am very busy 3. Please don't get mad（╯°□°）╯︵( .O.) 4. Feel free to get all feely while reading 5. Please leave Kudos! (｡◕‿◕｡)
> 
> Hope you enjoy \ (•◡•) /
> 
> P.S. At some points I won't release whole chapters due to how busy I am.


End file.
